1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a high-temperature structure for measuring properties of a curved thermoelectric device, and a system and a method for measuring the properties using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-temperature structure for measuring properties of a curved thermoelectric device, which is capable of precisely measuring the properties of a medium-temperature curved thermoelectric device that is applied to a tube-type waste heat source and is used in research, and to a system and a method for measuring the properties using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
For decades, it has been reported that thermoelectric generation technology, also known as low-efficient energy conversion technology, may have efficiency of 10% or more in a region of medium temperature (300 to 700° C.). Further, thermoelectric generation technology is appealing as a new energy regeneration technology, and is being actively researched around the world.
As illustrated in FIG. 1A, a general thermoelectric module is usually manufactured to be in a flat shape. However, in recent years, in order to apply the thermoelectric module directly to a pipe where a large quantity of waste heat is generated, namely, to a tube-type waste heat source, those skilled in the art have shown interest in the manufacture of a curved thermoelectric module, as illustrated in FIG. 1B.
In order to develop the above-mentioned thermoelectric module, it is necessary to precisely measure the properties of the thermoelectric module. However, a conventional thermoelectric-module measuring apparatus is problematic in that it is possible to measure only a flat thermoelectric module, as described in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2015-0007686, so that the properties of the curved thermoelectric module cannot be measured.